Hospital Love
by iwuveevee
Summary: When Lyra Kotone was visiting her friend Red on Mt. Silver she gets a call on her Pokegear from her friend about Ethan Hibiki about to die in the hospital. What will she do now? One-shot. I suck at summaries. Heartsoulshipping.


**Hello! I am back from sudden disappearence XD so anyway i coem back with another oneshot! It's based on an RP Espeonallie amd i did last night at 2am (^_^; ) don't judge. So sorry if its bad. Lol i didnt really now how to put it in words. And i might have a spoiler. I'm using an OC named Turquoise (Turq for short) that i RP but im not gonna use her in my stories (except this one) just yet. On of my friends is gonna use her first :3 so be on a look out! Now i will shut up and you read.**

**Disclaimer: Iwuveevee does not own Pokemon (i partcially own Turquoise) if i did own Pokemon there would've already been an anime based off the manga**

One day Pokemon Trainer Lyra Kotone was visiting Mt. Silver to see her friend Red. But,when she was about to leave she got a call on her Pokegear,"Hello?"

"LYRA!" a voice on the other end yelled.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"THIIS IS TURQUOISE AND ETHAN'S ABOUT TO DIE!"

Lyra had a face of horror,"He's what?!"

'HE'S ABOUT TO DIE! COME QUICKLY!'

"Wait why do i need to come?'

"Because i thought you would be a supportive friend and come and see him. And plus the doctors say the only way he can live is with a true love's kiss."

Lyra's eyes widened,"A true love's kiss?! B-but can't you find someone else?! why don"t you kiss him?!"

"Because i know it won't work! And plus that's gross! i like somone else!"

"True..."

"NOW COME OVER HERE SO YOU CAN SAVE ETHAN! HE ONLY HAS 2 HOURS TO LIVE!'

"Ok,ok! Where are you?"

Turquoise facepalmed,"Crap! I left that piece of information out. Anyway,we are in Goldenrod City."

"Goldenrod City?! But i'm all the way in Kanto! On ! How am i supposed to get there in 2 hours?!"

"Uh... I'LL SEND SUICUNE OVER OK?!"

Turquoise ended the call before Lyra could say something.

About 30 minutes later Suicune arrived infront of Lyra. It bowed it's head for Lyra to climb on it. Lyra smiled and got it. Soon,Suicune took off running and it ran as fast as it legs could carry it.

They arrived shortly at the hospital in Goldenrod CIty. Lyra quickly walked in and Suicune followed her.

Lyra walked to the front desk,"Hello,miss,do you know where Ethan Hibiki's room is?"

But before she could answer Turquoise came up to her and returned Suicune back to it's Pokeball,"Come with me,Lyra. I know where it is." Lyra looked at her. She had tear streaks on her cheeks. She had obviously been crying.

Turquoise grabbed her hand and led her to Ethan's room. When they got there Blue was in a chair crying and Ethan was in the bed in a coma like state.

Lyra ran to Ethan and looked at him,"Ethan..." She breathed out. Suddenly she burst into tears,"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?! WHY?!" She wiped this away and mouthed "Now?" to Turquiose. Turquoise nodded and Lyra got closer to Ethan,"Hope this works." she whispered and kissed Ethan.

While they kissed Blue and Turquoise were in the corner fangirling inwardly but crying on the outside. Soon they couldn't hold in thier fangirl screams and it started coming out. They had a hard time trying to stifle it when Lyra looked up at them in horror.

"What just happened?!" she yelled,her face all red with anger and that she just kissed Ethan.

Suddenly,Ethan's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Lyra,"Lyra,what happened? I was sleeping."

"SLEEPING?!" Lyra yelled.

"Dang you,Ethan! Shut up!" Turqiouse mouthed to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SLEEPING?!" Lyra asked Ethan.

As Lyra was yelling at Ethan,Turquoise and Blue saw this as their chance to leave. They started tip toeing out of the room and into the hall.

"BLUE WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY- Blue? Turquoise?" She looked around and didn't see them but saw the door open,"I'll be right back." She growled at the door.

"But Lyra-" Lyra cut him off.

"I'll be right back." her facial expression went soft for a moment but then turned angry and she ran out of the room.

Ethan watched her run away sadly but stayed in the bed.

Meanwhile,Blue and Turquoise were running through bunches of doctors and nurses and jumping over carts trying to get away from Lyra.

But,Lyra was to fast for them and she grabbed Blue's hair and she slowed down. Turquoise slowed down and looked at Blue,"Go ahead-OW!" Blue said through pain,"And find Nii-chan." She finished.

Turquoise nodded and ran off to find Silver.

"Now answer me!" Lyra said,"What happened."

"I'm not telling." Blue answered.

"Tell me!"

"No. You should know me by now that i don't give out information."

"Tell me or i will kill you."

"You won't kill me. We are in a hospital."

"Try me."

Lyra pulled Blue into a dark room by her hair,'Damn! I wish i wore my hair in a bun today.' Blue thought as they entered the dark room.

"Now tell me!"

"No." Blue said simply. Then Lyra ran out of the room and locked the door.

Blue banged on the door,"LYRA! LET ME OUT!"

"Not until you tell what happened!"

"You ain't getting anything out of me! You can go find and ask Turq or ask Ethan!"

There was silence then Lyra unlocked and opened the door,"You can come out."

Blue hastily ran out of the room and ran to find Turquoise.

Lyra walked back to Ethan's room and saw him looking out the window.

"Ethan?" Lyra asked.

Ethan turned around and smiled when he saw Lyra,"Hi,Lyra!"

"Ethan,what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"i mean all this."

"Oh. Well,i honestly don't know. I was sleeping at home then i woke up here."

"Oh?"

Ethan sighed,he couldn't lie to that face,"Lyra wanna know the truth?"

She nodded and he sighed again,"Well it all started yesterday. Blue,Turq,Silver,and i were at my grandparent's daycare center just hanging out and playing with the Pokemon. And when i was playing tag with a Cleffa i tripped and hit my head on a rock. Then i woke up this morning here in the hospital. So then we all talked and Blue and Turquoise got me to confess my biggest secret." he took a deep breath and continued," So they devised a plan to get you to kiss me so i could confess to you." He finished.

He looked at her waiting for a repsonse but then he just ran away. And she ran after him,"ETHAN WAIT!"

Ethan stopped running and looked down,"Why did you run?" Lyra asked.

"I was afraid of rejection."

"..." Lyra hugged him and whispered to him,"Ethan,i'm so glad you said that. Because i liked you too. I just kept them locked away because i was also afraid of rejection. Are you okay?"

"Y-y-you like me too?"

Lyra nodded and Ethan hugged her back,"And i'm fine."

"That's good." Lyra smiled and Ethan kissed her,"Thank you,Lyra." He said and smiled.

**yeah i know this sucked because i forgot some of the rp and we didn't finish it so i had to add some stuff. But it was a reallu fun and funny rp. I had to rp Turquoise (my character to already rp XD),Blue,and Ethan and Espeonallie only rped Lyra. But you know it was fun atleast! So i hope you enjoyed it! Arigato! ^_^**


End file.
